


Billdip OneShots

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, One Shot Collection, could turn explicit but I'll mark those chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read first chapter notes for more. Idea borrowed from SpyroForLife. Will gladly take any and all prompts. Includes some song fics. Chip and Dip is life. Thanks everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stealing everyone's thing and offering up prompts in comments too. SpyroForLife does this as well and lets be honest, she's pretty freaking good at it. The only reason I've started one is because I'm bored and in love with this idea and ship, plus its easier to post them all in one thread than 60. BUT, this was her idea first, I'm just borrowing it. I'd suggest sending your prompt to her, but on the slight chance you want me to write it, send it in. I'll mark any stories that are necessarily explicit, because let's be honest, there will be some. Lots. Enjoy!

Sleep by MCR, a BillSip Songfic  
(NON EXPLICIT BUT MENTIONS SEXUAL THINGS)

 

Dipper sat up and pulled on a pair of PJ pants. It was 3 am, he had yet to fall asleep. Again. Mabel was downstairs in her room, happily asleep, pig at her side.

Dipper still couldn't believe his parents were okay with Waddles living in her room. He was, after all, a pig.

But Mabel and her companion were the last thing on Dipper's mind. A certain triangle was.

He was the only one to make nightmares dissapear.

*Some say, now suffer all the children  
And walk away a savior  
Or a madman and polluted  
From gutter institutions*

Bill had decided to journey into the human world. While Mabel went to Grenda's house, and Stan went to the store, Dipper was confronted by the yellow triangular demon. "Pine Tree! I need to make a deal." Dipper rolled his eyes and put away his favorite mystery novel.

"No Bill, because of you-"

"Look Pine Tree, let's be honest. I could easily either take over your pathetic body again, kill you, knock you into the mindscape, put you in a permanent coma, so kill you, or anything else I choose. SO I would suggest that you listen to what I have to offer, and of course accept it." Dipper motions for him to continue. "All I need is for you to teach me how to be a human and I will promise to help you with the secrets of Gravity Falls. Deal?" Dipper looked at him. "I'm making my own vessel to possess, I can also promise no humans will be harmed in the process, so deal?" Bill offers a blue flaming hand to the small human. Dipper shrugged, he was 17, and running out of time to figure out the mysteries.

"Deal."

*Don't you breathe for me  
Undeserving of your sympathy  
Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did*

They had been working together for a month. Watching Bill struggle to learn humanity's greatest gifts was amusing. He has successfully learned his basic skills, the only writing he could manage was his name, but he was an excellent reader. Bill and Mabel got along better than anything, they would sit around and watch romance movies while Dipper collected items for the magic lessons Bill was giving him.

It only made Dipper slightly jealous.

Jealous? Of a dream demon and his sister?

What was wrong with Dipper?

Thank God he'd be out of here soon.

*and through it all  
How could you cry for me?  
Cause I don't feel bad about it*

It wasn't until Bill pressed Dipper to the wall and kissed him that Dipper understood what was wrong with him.

"Dipper I think I like you. If the movies me and Shooting Star watch have taught me anything it's liking someone and what to do when I do like someone so there I've done and for some weird I don't really regret it but I do realize don't feel the same and honestly I do not care because I really like you and that's really weird for a dream demon to say to a human and it's probably against every rule in the universe and you probably hate me more than you did so just don't even-" and that's where Dipper cut him off with a kiss.

"Shut up you annoying Demon, I like you too." he kissed him again. "I'm glad you picked up on it, I'm too dumb to have."

"Liar, you're the smartest human I've seen in years." Dipper looked at his blushing. "I guess." Dipper chuckled at Bill's blush.

*so shut your eyes  
Kiss me goodbye*

One of those nights early in their relationship, Bill sensed Dipper freaking out. It was four in the morning, not a normal time for the human to be freaking out. Bill knew something was attacking him. He ran to the Mystery Shack and found Dipper outside, drawing in the dirt. The boy was wearing a tshirt and shorts. It was too cold outside for that.

"Dipper." The boy jumped, then visibly relaxed when he realized it was just Bill. "Whats wrong? I sensed you were in distress."

"Oh I have nightmares. Just another one, that's all." he continued drawing in the dirt.

"Why didn't you say something?" Dipper shrugged. Bill went over to the boy and leaned down, offering him a hand. "Come on, I can help you with this." he took his hand and they went upstairs the Dipper and Mabel's shared bedroom, quietly to wake no one up. Bill crawled into Dipper's bed and patted the space next to him. Dipper, at first unsure, crawled in. The demon clutched the boy to his chest and held him there.

"Prepare for the best sleep of your life." Bill leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead, the boys eyes shut and he drifted off into sleep.

"Night Pine Tree."

Dipper woke the next morning, wrapped up in a sleeping Bill, more rested than ever, and verbally harassed by his nagging twin about the boy in his bed that night.

But Dipper never fell asleep without Bill next to him that summer, and he never lost sleep again.

*and sleep  
Just sleep*

After two months of dating him, Dipper was suddenly smacked with reality when Stan handed the two kids their bus tickets. "No, no I can't leave now!" Bill and Dipper had just began to get serious, like 'I love you' serious. Bill had even just suggested taking their relationship beyond just Mabel knowing. Dipper couldn't leave now.

"No refunds, your bus leaves on Tuesday at noon." Today was Saturday. Three days. "But you can come back next summer!" Stan exclaimed, ready to claim his help back as soon as possible, not that he would admit he would actually miss the two.

"Dipper," he looked over at Mabel "didn't you need to go see if the library had the next book in your series?" she winked at him, giving him a reason to leave the shack. He mentally thanked her and nodded, running off into the forest to his beloved Triangle's decrepit tent. Only Bill and Dipper knew the tent was actually amazing inside, it was one of those dimensional shift entrances that just so happened to lead to a nice room Bill lived happily in.

"Bill!" Bill heard Dipper yell before he even reached the tent. He jumped outside as Dipper smacked into him for a tight hug. Dipper was sobbing, the demon held onto him and pulled him into the tent, holding his close and sitting down with the boy in his lap.

"Whay are you crying my sapling?"

*the hardest part is letting go of your dreams*

"I HATE YOU." Dipper cringed as he said it. The tears were flying down his cheeks. He had 24 hours left in Gravity Falls.

"Pine Tree-"

"You're a psychotic demon! I could never like you! I'm a human and you're just pretending!"

*a drink for the horror that I'm in  
For the good guys, and the bad guys  
For the monsters that I've been*

Dipper had no choice, he had to break up with Bill. Dipper knew he wouldn't be coming back to Gravity Falls for a long time, he was going to be putting tons of time into an internship he had been offered. He was given a chance to work with his favorite people in the world, in New York. As if leaving his sister wasn't bad enough, he couldn't leave Bill. But he had to.

Dipper went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face.

He hadn't gotten much sleep since the breakup. Dipper knew the dream demon could easily crawl into his dreams at any time, by Dipper's own subconscious or in a fit of Bill's rage.

Sleep was a rare occurrence.

*three cheers for tyranny  
Unapologetic apathy  
Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again*

"I'm sorry, what?" Bill asked the other. Dipper pushed him back into the tent.

"Make love to me, I know you know what sex is." Dipper said to him, pulling him in for a kiss. Dipper had yet to find out they were leaving, it was actually the night before Stan would hand the twins their tickets. Mabel was back at the shack covering for Dipper, Sibling Code.

"I do, but, I wasn't, I didn't, Dipper I-"

"I love you Bill." Bill stopped to process this.

"I love you too, Dipper." Bill picked the boy up and kissed him while carrying him to his large plush bed.

*and through it all  
How could you cry for me?*

Tomorrow Dipper and Mabel would be making a surprise visit to Gravity Falls. Dipper was even surprised when Mabel handed him the tickets.

"You need to go fix everything." Dipper began to protest.

"Fix what? I didn't do-"

"You're my twin, Dipper. I know you broke up with him. I've heard you pacing at two in the morning, I've sat at your door listening to you cry yourself to sleep. I've heard you whisper his name on the rare occasion that you sleep. I've noticed since school began that you can't focus on your work, I've seen how you can't look at boys with blonde hair, you need to go fix it. I know you love him."

And, for once, Mabel was right. Dipper had to fix his dumb mistake.

*cause I don't feel bad about it  
So shut your eyes*

"Pacifica! Grunkle Stan! Soos! Wendy! We missed you!" Mabel shouted hugging them all, Dipper hadn't taken his eyes off the forest since they got there.

"Dipper? Kid, you okay?" Dipper looked vacantly at Stan.

"No, no I made a bad mistake last time I was here and I need to fix it. I need to fix it now." he looked again at the forest. Mabel reached into her purse and pulled out a flashlight.

"Go get him." she said, handing him the flashlight. HE didn't even think twice before running into the woods, leaving behind his suitcase and his family.

"BILL! BILL!"

*Kiss me goodbye*

Bill knew he didn't really hear Dipper screaming his name. He hadn't heard that in a year. Of course it was probably in the mans head. Like everything having to do with Dipper. His Pine Tree hated him.

*And sleep  
Just sleep*

Dipper ran like hell to the small brown tent, it was exactly where he left it. Crying and screaming. HE tried to open it, and noted the protection spells around it.

That damn man was always so cautious.

Damn, and it was the one Dipper was bad at breaking.

"BILL!" the agony was pulling at Dipper's heart.

"Let me in." he broke down.

*the hardest part's the awful things that I've seen*

Dipper remembered the few dreams he had of the demon.

Most of them involved Bill killing himself in some violent way.

IT was probably Dipper's subconscious making him feel guilty, but he wasn't entirely wrong.

It was killing Bill to be away from the one he loved.

Luckily for them both, Bill had extreme hope that his Pine Tree would return.

*...Sometimes I see flames."  
And sometimes I see people that I love dying and... it's always...*

Boosh.

Just like that, the charm went down around the tent and Dipper bust in. Bill looked up, assumed he was imagining things, and put his head back in his hands.

"Bill I'm sorry for every single thing I said to you I didn't mean it I love you more than anything." He ran over to him, fell to his knees in front of the man and forced himself into Bill's line of vision.

"Dipper? Is it-"

"It's me." he placed a hand on Bill's cheek as tears formed in both of their eyes. "And I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot. I was trying to do the best thing for you and now I realize I was wrong. I was offered an internship in a huge huge city and I didn't think you would want to go and now I realize that I don't want to go if you aren't with me. I love you so much Bill Cipher, I am so sorry for being a terrible human being-" Bill grabbed his face and kissed him so hard it would probably bruise both their lips. Dipper wrapped his arms around the man.

"I love you too Pine Tree, I shouldn't of let you leave. I was too afraid to confront you, but I saw you at the bus stop. I knew that's why you did what you did and as much as I admired it, I was so mad at you. I knew if I went over to you I would've gotten mad, I didn't want to do that to you. I've searched everywhere to figure out where you lived, I tried and tried to no avail. I tried to find you in the mindscape but you had blocked me out, I love you Dipper Pines. Don't you ever leave me again, I might actually have to force you into the mindscape." they laughed.

"Right now, I wouldn't mind it."

"Just sleep"

"Pine Tree, your eyes look so-"

"There's a small chance I haven't a full night of sleep in the last eleven months and three weeks." Dipper said, cheeks flushing.

"It's worse that you counted the days." Bill said, taking Dipper in his arms.

"Nothing better to do."

*Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep*

"Well now, you can get some rest. I'm not letting those damned nightmares get to your beautiful head anymore." Bill carried him to his soft bed.

"But Mabel-"

"I'll tell her to tell the others your okay through the mindscape, you my Little Dipper," he kissed the boys adorably unique birthmark and watched him doze for the first time in a year "sleep well."

*just sleep  
Just sleep

Wake up  
Wake up  
Wake up  
Wake up  
Wake up

And I can't... I can't ever wake up.*

He just didn't want to, especially not when Bill joined him there.


	2. A Night of Passions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a PWP NSFW story, it's pretty basic, just BillDip making sweet triangle-human love. See the characters at whatever age you're into. Also small note here, this is the first smut I've written in years, not to mention the first boy on boy smut I've done in YEARS. Bear with me ya'll, will turn a little masochistic/sadistic (more BDSM really, nothing too hardcore, I'll create some tags below this), cause that's how I like my chips and dip (literally the funniest thing I've said in my life).
> 
> Tags: spanking, tying up, smacking, scratching, biting, passionate!Bill, submissive!Dipper, name calling, playful name calling, role playing (kinda)

The once triangle shaped demon took the boys hands in his. Bill kissed Dipper's lips with sudden passion, barely remembering to let the boy breath. Bill, while he had Dipper distracted, pinned the boys hands on either side of his head on the pillow.

"Bill, what are you-" he shushed the boy with a kiss.

"Dipper, do you trust me?" The boy looked up into his golden eyes, they reflected his face in the candlelit room. Bill was being extremely loving tonight.

"With my life, Bill." He leaned down and kissed the boy again, moving his kisses down the boys neck.

"There's something humans do during sex sometimes, and I want to try it. I've done my research-"

"What is it called?" Dipper, like most teenagers, had spent enough time on porn sites to know what words were his turn-offs and which could be explored.

"BDSM. Though I don't recall what it stands for-"

"What were you wanting to try related to it?" Dipper knew BDSM could go too far.

"Well my little Pine Tree..." Bill leaned over to Dippers ear "things like tying you to this bed and fucking you while you pull at your restraints, teasing you, maybe smack you around a tiny bit, lord knows I won't put a gag in your mouth: your sounds are all too lovely, frustrate you since you won't be able to stop me or touch me...how's that sound?" Dipper was panting already. "Baby?"

"Do it. Do everything you just said and more." Bill chuckled at the boys neediness.

"Can I call you names?" He asked, leaning over and licking Dipper'a earlobe.

"Call me whatever the fuck you want, just don't stop." Dipper groaned, his pelvis pushing up to meet Bills. Dippers erection was beginning to get uncomfortable in his jeans. Dipper gasped as their hips made contact.

"Stay still, I'll be back." Bill jumped up and ran from the room. Luckily for him, Dipper was too winded by Bill's sudden ideas to move anywhere.

Not half a minute later, Bill returned with a black shopping bag. He sat on Dipper's hips and pulled some strips of fabric from the bag. "I figured we would start out with fabric, not actual rope. Don't want you getting rope burn on me." Bill reached over and tied Dipper'a wrists to the framework on the bed. "So I was reading this book about this kind of thing-"

"Was it called 50 shades of-"

"Yes it indeed was! And the couple in the book had codewords in case the other went too far or did something not okay. We should do that!" Dipper chuckled at him.

"That's fine by me, how about-"

"Apples!" Bill exlaimed.

"Apples?" Dipper questioned.

"Have you ever said apples during sex? No? Then it's a good word." Dipper laughed and signaled Bill to move closer for a quick kiss.

"I love you Bill."

"I love you too Pine Tree. Now let's try this, my beautiful little whore." The word should've offended Dipper, but it excited him. He had actually started to tremble.

"Okay-"

"That's master to you." A shudder wracked Dipper's body.

"Yes master." Bill smiled one of his crazy smiles, one that told Dipper this would be more fun that he expected. Bill leaned down and skimmed his lips over Dipper's throat. Bill began to undo the buttons on Dipper's shirt as he began sucking on Dipper's neck,right on his pulse. Dipper groaned aloud. It was his sweet spot. When he got to the last button, Bill opened up the boys shirt, pleased to discover he hadn't put a tank top or t-shirt on underneath it today. Bill's lips popped off Dippers throat and he gave a throaty growl as he took his fingernails and clawed down Dipper's chest. Dipper threw his head back.

"You love that don't you my little whore? Hmm? Don't you?" Dipper's mouth wasn't going to form words as Bill continued his scratching, so he just nodded. "Then you'll love this, you little masochistic slut." He leaned down to Dipper's neck, and before Dipper could wonder what he was going to do, Bill's teeth sank into Dipper's soft skin.

"Bill!" Dipper gasped. He usually didn't say the others name out loud during sex, so this had to of felt amazing. And it did. Bill didn't draw any blood, but next time Bill would know to bite just a bit harder.

"Oh my little slut, I love it when you scream my name." Dipper's body had conformed to Bill's. Bill could feel the boys raging erection under him, and he loved it. But tonight he was supposed to be a tease. So tease him he would. Bill moved so his knee was between Dipper's legs.

"Oh God Bill!" The boy practically screamed.

"I'm your master, not Bill, silly slut." Bill reached down and gently slapped Dipper's face. Bill watched his cheek turn slightly more red, and looked into Dippers eyes as they got even more lustful. He could feel Dippers heart beat excelerate under him. This kid could really take and enjoy the pain, huh?

Bill leaned up, the only contact the two were making was Bill's knee pressing up against the boys hard, trapped dick. "Bi- Master...Master, touch me." Bill enjoyed hearing him beg.

"Beg for it again. Keep begging." Dipper resisted rolling his eyes at the egotistical maniac above him.

"Master please please please touch me." Dipper pleaded. He used his legs to grind himself against Bill's knee, making him gasp out in pleasure. Bill moved his knee and leaned down capturing the boys lips.

"I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard," Dipper moaned at his boyfriends words "but I don't think I'm ready. You'll have to help me slut." Bill wriggled free of his pants and boxers and moved to sit more on Dipper's chest. Bill grabbed his own dick in his hand and stroked it softly for a moment before running it along Dipper's lips.

Dipper loved giving Bill blowjobs. Bill would always scream and moan and make other wonderful noises, thus making Dipper more painfully turned on than before. Dipper opened his mouth and licked Bill's tip gently. Bill threw his head back and moved so he could reach over and pull the binds off Dipper's wrists. "They're going back on when you're done too." Dipper nodded and they both sat up so Dipper could comfortably place his head in Bill's lap. Dipper clenched his partners hips as he got on his hands and knees and began to suck. Bill moaned and groaned above him. Dipper felt him shift, meaning he was probably leaning back on his hands, watching Dipper do his work.

Suddenly, Dipper felt a hand twist into his hair. This was new. Bill had ruffled his hair before, but never pulled on it like he was now. The pain radiated across every inch of Dipper's body. It fanned out and seemingly ended at his crotch. Dipper moaned around Bill's cock, which made his grip tighter in his hair. "We are trying something a little different. Tell me if you don't like it." Bill said softly and sweetly. Be pulled Dipper's lips off him and stood up next to the bed. He helped Dipper up out of the bed too and pointed to the ground. "On your knees." He commanded. Dipper did as he was told and Bill's hand found Dipper's hair once more.

Bill forced the boys head back, causing Dipper's mouth to fall open. Bill shoved the boys head forwards and began to control Dipper's head on his cock. At first going slow and gentle, not going deep at first, allowing him to get used to it. After a moment, Bill held his hair tightly while he moved his pelvis towards the boys mouth, brutally mouth fucking him. Dipper was loving it. "That's my slut, swallow me." Dipper's hands flew to Bill's waist as his thrusts became more violent and rough. Dipper was starting to gag, as his length hit the back of his throat. The sounds Dipper was making, the small choking sounds and the gags must've sounded awful, but Bill was enjoying them more than any noise Dipper had ever made.

Bill pulled himself out of Dipper's mouth, he hadn't even finished. Dipper was about to protest when Bill stood him up and kissed him. His arms wrapped tightly around the boy at first, then moving to strip him of his shirt and quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off swiftly. Bill's hands gripped the back of Dipper's neck, holding the boy close, not allowing him to move. After a few seconds, Bill pulled back, giving Dipper enough time to cough and catch his breath that had just been stolen from him before Bill pushed him back onto the bed, and began to unbuttoned his own shirt as he straddled Dipper.

"Fucking Goddamn buttons!" Bill screamed, Dipper blinked and Bill's torso was glowing with blue fire. His signature thing, in seconds, the ashes of Bill's shirt were falling onto the bed spread. The fire having caused Bill to sweat a little, bringing his tight abs to a whole new meaning. Dipper's breath caught in his throat and before he could say anything, or catch that breath for that matter, Bill's lips were on his once more. This time hungry and desperate. One of the demons hands went down to pump Dipper's cock gently, the other reached over to the bedstand searching for the bottle of lube. Their lips barely separating the entire time.

"Oh Dipper, the things you do to me, my sweet little whore." He whispered, then quickly returning for another short kiss.

"You? Imagine how I feel." Dipper said back softly. Bill squeezed the lube into his hands and warmed it up in his palms, applying some to his dick.

"Roll over so I can finally take you. I've waited all day to fuck that pretty ass of yours." Dipper shivered and rolled, getting up on his hands and knees. He crossed his arms and placed his head on them, as Bill spread lube on Dipper, using his fingers to gently tease the boy. Dipper was practically mewling at the pleasure taking over his body.

"Bill, Bill don't tease me!" He gasped.

"Hush, don't make me spank you." Dipper considered saying something else to get that spanking, when Bill pressed at his entrance gently. They had done this enough that Dipper no longer hissed in pain as Bill passed through his tight ring, but he still gasped. Without warning of any kind, Bill slipped all the way into Dipper. The boy gave a pleasured yet shocked cry. Bill gave him a moment to adjust before pulling mostly out and pushing himself in again. Dipper cried out, moaning and gasping.

"Bill......oh.....Bill.....ah~!" The boy moaned and screamed and cried every word as Bill thrust in and out of him, being familiar with Dipper's body, it wasn't long before he was slamming into that nerve cluster that drove the boy insane. "BILL~!" The boy screamed. Bill reached up and ran his nails down the boys back, still thrusting into him. "Oh God oh God oh God Bill!" Bill kept one hand clawing at the boys back while the other went to his dick and began pumping it. Dipper felt like he was going to pass out. "BILL BILL OH!" He cried out, starting to slam back on Bill's dick as Bill slammed into him.

Dipper's body was beginning to shake, his moans were getting louder, and so were Bill's. They were both close. Very close. Bill leaned up and moved his mouth close to Dipper's ear. "Baby, come for me. Explode around my dick and scream my name." Dipper did as he was told and screamed, releasing himself all over the bed beneath him. Bill groaned too as he came inside Dipper. "Oh Pine Tree, you're so wonderful at this." He whispered in the boys ear, bringing his own hand to his mouth and licking the boys dripping cum off his finger. He pulled out and collapsed next to him. Dipper collapsed too, tucking himself under Bill's arm, cuddling up close.

"You're wonderful at this too, believe me." Dipper replied, nuzzle into his lovers chest. "Love you, Bill." He said softly, already starting to fade into sleep, like he usually did after they made love.

"I love you too Dipper Pines." He pulled blanket over his now sleeping boyfriend and help him close, joining him quickly in the mindscape for their late night picnic date.


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ask from tumblr: an nsfw billdip prompt for you: Dipper and Bills first time doing the do. With Object-head Bill or monster Bill (but if you're not into that human bill is cool)
> 
> .
> 
> Object-head and monster Bill...hmm...I'm not entirely sure what those two are...(I'm the worst) so HUMAN BILL IT IS. See whatever age you want!

The room was lit with a handful of candles, the room was a deep deep gold from their glow. Dipper had lit the candles to please his inner romantic, he always wanted to be taken by candlelight, why not his first time? Dipper sat down on his bed and watched as Bill began to undo the buttons on his gold vest. Dipper absently licked his lips causing Bill to chuckle. 

"Anxious are we?" Dipper blushed. 

"Yeah, I am!" He shushed himself, Bill hadn't yet learned this would be his first time. There hadn't been a good chance to tell him. Would it be too late to tell him now? Would it matter? Would Bill be rough no matter what? 

"Get your head out if the clouds Pine Tree," He moved closer and kissed him softly "and into this bed." Dipper shivered at those words, but allowed Bill to guide him to the pillows, laying his head back on them softly as Bill leaned down capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Bill's hands ran down Dipper's sides and grabbed for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and off his head, tossing it to the floor.

Bill's hands went up and down Dipper's body, fingernails gently skimming his skin as his tongue made its way into Dipper's mouth. Dipper moaned at the combined feelings, but luckily it was blocked by Bill's lips. _God that felt amazing._ The passionate making out continued, as Bill reached down and unbuttoned his black button up shirt and took it off throwing it to the floor.

Dipper's hands found the back of Bill's neck and he pulled him closer, not getting enough contact from the demon. Bill pulled away from the kiss and gentle kissed a line from the corner of the boys lips to his neck. Dipper shivered at the feeling, then Bill began to suckle on the skin.

Dipper moaned, his toes curling in pleasure. _Oh please please do that again Bill holy shot that feels amazing._ Bill chuckled and continued placing love bites on the boys neck, listening to him whimper and moan with a smile. As Bill did this, he reached down and unbuttoned his suit pants, then pulled from the kiss removing his pants entirely and tossing them to the floor. He reached down and began to undo Dipper's jeans, the boy got flustered, more so than he already was.

"B-Bill...I uh...please...don't be all demon on me okay? This is my first time...and I'm just-"

"I know Pine Tree." He whispered on the boys lips, before kissing them softly. He kissed back, then it hit him.

"You know? B-but I didnt-"

"Pine Tree, sweetie," he leaned down and kissed him softly. "I can read your mind." The boy blushed, and looked up at Bill. _Has he been reading my mind since we started dating?!_ Bill laughed. "No sweetie, not the entire time. I try not to evade your personal space too much, even if that counts mind space." He leans down and captures his lips again. "I love you too much to do that to you." Dipper's heart melts a little. "And I promise, I'm going to be gentle with you." He leans down and kisses Dipper again before reaching down and pulling off their boxers. Dipper starts to shake in nervousness, and Bill just takes his hands and places them on the back of his neck. "Don't be nervous. I love you. I'm going to take good care of you." He says softly.

Bill's hands reach for a bottle of lube, (that casually appeared out of thin air mind you) and he poured some into his hand, warming it up before reaching behind Dipper and preparing him. Dipper gasped lightly. Bill's finger circled his hole gently and carefully, before pushing through the ring of muscles. Dipper felt a bit of a sting, before he began to embrace the feeling. He started to moan softly. Bill proceeded to add another finger, making Dipper cry out. Bill shushed him and kissed his lips. "It'll be okay." He whispered, before pumping them gently, making the boy whimper and squirm under him.

Before Dipper knew it, Bill had in three fingers and was starting to scissor him. The fingers went deeper suddenly, and made contact with a certain cluster of nerves. Dipper cried out, grasping Bill's neck tightly. The cry quickly turned into a moan, and Dipper was soon a moaning mess as fingers bumped that spot over and over again. Suddenly the fingers were gone. Bill sat up and coated his length in lube, making almost a show of it for the achingly hard boy below him before hovering over the boy. Dipper put his hands back on Bill's neck as Bill placed Dipper's legs around his hips.

Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper's lips softly before gently pushing into him. Dipper moaned loudly into the kiss and clutched Bill, trying to get used to the feeling. After a moment, Bill pulled away and gently pulled out and back in. Dipper moaned loudly, a whimper escaping him. Bill kept a slow pace for a while, before Dipper was gasping and begging for more. He gave in, speeding up for the boy. Dipper was moaning, nails digging into Bill's neck as he was rocked back and forth by Bill's thrusts. Suddenly Bill was slamming into the cluster of nerves, and Dipper could practically taste the stars forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Ooh...Dipper sweetie...I love you." Bill reached between them and grabbed his dick gently, pumping him in time to his thrusts. Dipper scream moaned, as his body began to tremble from the beautiful feeling of his body beginning to climax. With a loud moan, Dipper released all over their chests. Bill came inside Dipper with a moan himself.

"I love...you too." Dipper panted, pulling Bill in for a quick kiss.


	4. On A Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask from Tumblr: hmmmm, power bottom!Dipper with confused Bill because this isn't QUITE how he expected it to go??? (Bonus for bill with a collar and Dipper tugging on the leash)
> 
> .
> 
> This was my absolute most favorite thing to write. I loved it.
> 
> I like your thinking. Top Dipper is the best, this is the first one I've written like this too!!! Woop!

Bill threw the boy down on the bed, taking over his lips with with his greedily. Dipper pushed him back. "No no, we're doing something different this time." He smirked. Bill looked at him confused before the boy aggressively pushed Bill off him, maneuvering so he was straddling his hips. Bill just looked at him stunned.

"I might've drank a Red Bull before this, and it might be making me really brave all of the sudden, but I'm okay with that because I really want to do this." He smirked. Bill shook his head and smiled back at Dipper.

"Then go for it. I've been wanting to see how this would go for a while now." Dipper blushed a little, but leaned down and captured his lips gently, quickly getting more aggressive. He pulled from the kiss, and took off Bill's t-shirt, tossing it to the floor quickly before pulling the demon back in for a kiss.

Bill was shocked that the boy had this much in him, he was going for it. He was enjoying this, needless to say. Dipper's hips ground down on him suddenly, causing Bill to moan into the kiss. Dipper pulled back and pulled off his shirt, before leaning down and sucking on Bill's neck. Bill's hand found Dipper's back and held him close. Dipper smirked against Bill's neck. "You know what would look really pretty on you?" He asked softly.

"No, what?" He asked back softly. Dipper got up and opened a drawer in his dresser, pulling out a spikey leather collar and leash. Bill gaped at him. "Pine Tree, how long have you been hiding that?" Dipper laughed softly as he climbed back onto Bill's lap. 

"A long time. But now," he clipped it securely around Bill's neck, attacked the leash and admired his handiwork for a moment before tugging on it, pulling Bill up to him, both looking each other in the eye now. "my Pet," he kissed him roughly before letting him fall back. "now it's really my turn to take the reins." For once, Bill blushed. "Hands and knees." Bill didn't even have a second thought before doing as he was told, presenting his toned ass to Dipper.

"You don't need lube, by the way sweetie, I'm a shapeshifter, I'll be okay." Dipper raked his nails down Bill's back. Bill moaned loudly and Dipper wrapped the leash around his hand pulling it taught, forcing Bill's head up just a little.

"Good, cause I really wanted to skip that step and get right to it." Before Bill could process his shiver, Dipper thrust into him, making Bill moan. "I know you're a masochist, so I know you're enjoying this." Bill moaned again.

"I'm enjoying this so much." He moaned softly as Dipper pulled back and began to thrust gently, steadily going faster.

"Damn, you feel amazing. So tight." He mumbles, clutching Bill's leash tighter. He speeds up some more, making Bill moan louder. "Pump yourself." He says softly. Bill reaches down and takes himself in his hand as he pumps himself in time to Dipper's thrusts. He cries out as Dipper speeds up.

"Ooh...Pine Tree ooh you're so good at this." He moans and gasps out. Dipper smiles to himself, and feels himself getting closer.

"I'm coming Bill." Bill absently nodded and Dipper came inside him, causing Bill to explode all over the sheets beneath him. He gasped out and moaned. Dipper had barely caught his breath when he reached up and unclipped the leather collar around Bill's neck. Bill collapsed onto the bed beneath him, and Dipper collapsed on top of him, tossing the collar to the floor and kissing Bill's neck gently. "Sorry if I hurt your neck at all." Bill shook his head.

"You're absolutely right Pine Tree, I'm such a masochist it burts. And feels fucking amazing at the same time." Dipper wrapped his arms around his lovers middle, both quickly falling asleep in exhaustion, just like they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some more prompts on my Twitter (@ErincLee003) or Tumblr (erinisthecoolest.tumblr.com) sfw or nsfw. I really want to write some more between updates for What's In A Name. Speaking of, if you all send me prompts for that I'll start a new one-shot collection for that as well! I have some bonus material I could post alongside your prompts actually!


	5. dip takes the top...again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: top dipper

Dipper had entered the apartment only to be quick dragged aside by Bill and into their bedroom. Dipper rolled his eyes, but went along with the demon. "Bill what's this all about?" He asked.

"This is all about you, and me, fucking." He said simply, moving to take Dippers shirt off and throwing it in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Bill you're being very-"

"I need you to fuck me again Dipper." Usually the demon didn't call him by that name, he usually called him Pine Tree, something was up. They had reversed roles the previous night, and Bill had seemed to like it, but he clearly liked it more than he thought.

"Bill-"

"Fuck me. Now. Hard. I need it, I need you." Dipper blushed and the demon pulled him close, closer than he thought possible and kissed him roughly, before sending them crashing to the bed. As they made contact with the bed, pain flared in Dipper's lips. Suddenly he could taste the blood from their lips and Bill intensified the kiss, licking Dipper's bottom lip softly then letting it dive in mouth. 

Dipper didn't want to protest, and he didn't get a chance. Before he knew it Bill unbuttoned the boys pants and tore them off, throwing them away and grabbing the boys length just enough to send him into a frenzy. He moved and removed his own clothes before rolling onto his stomach and moving onto his hands and knees.

Dipper reached for the lube and poured some onto Bill's ass, smearing it in and teasing his hole with his fingers. The demon under him growled.

"Fuck me, now." Dipper didn't want to argue to that either, so he didn't. He moved forwards and gently put his tip in. Bill groaned and within one fluid motion he slammed back onto Dipper's dick. Bill gave a scream, and Dipper just moaned loudly.

"Bill you're so tight...goddamnit." he moaned softly.

"Shut up and move, it agonizing just sitting here like this." Dipper leaned down and kissed the demons shoulder before thrusting in and out of him. Bill clenched the blankets beneath him while he screamed. A chill ran through Dipper.

_That was so fucking hot._

"Dipper!" He screamed out, half a moan and half a scream. Dipper's bands grabbed Bill's hips using them for leverage as he got closer to his climax. Bill's hand moved from desperately grasping the sheets to desperately working his hand up and down his shaft.

Then the begging started.

"Oh Dipper please, please cum inside me please AH-!" he cried out and began to tremble in anticipation. "Dipper ple-e-ease!" His words choked by his sudden peak.

"Bill!" Dipper yelled as he came inside the demon. They both stayed in that position panting as they came off their ecstatic high. Dipper pulled out and Bill collapsed.

"I love you." Dipper said, moving to cuddle with demon.

"Love you too. Damn you're good at that." Dipper chuckled.

"Learned from you." He whispered softly.


End file.
